vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Otori Kohaku
Otori Kohaku (大鳥こはく), also known as Unity-chan (ユニティちゃん), is a Japanese VOCALOID that was released for "Unity with VOCALOID", which is distributed by and uses the VOCALOID2 engine. She was released for the VOCALOID4 engine in January 2016, developed and distributed by the YAMAHA corporation. She is voiced by a Japanese amateur voice actress, Asuka Kakumoto (角元明日香 Kakumoto Asuka). Concept Kohaku was born on August 13 and her bloodtype is AO. According to the biography on the character's website, Kohaku is the only daughter of Otori Yuuji, the CEO of a company called Otori Orchestra. She dreams to be in action video games and movies. Her favorite food is curry croquette.http://unity-chan.com/contents/character/ VOCALOID itself resulted in the growth of Kohaku's character. Despite being the voice actress of Kohaku for a while, Asuka Kakumoto had no experience in anything other than speaking roles. The development of the VOCALOID vocal lead to her first "singing" role and the singing voice of Kohaku had to be experimented with for the first time. This pushed Kakumoto's voice further than it had ever gone before. The "Unity-Chan" voice was used in the song "HALFALOGUE" to fill the role of AKAZA, a second character for the voice.http://unity-chan.com/contents/interview/vocaloid-vol02/2/ The presence of both Kohaku and AKAZA was meant to be a note of the overlap of the vocals between the Asuka Kakumoto and the VOCALOID despite being the same vocal. Appearance She originally appeared with the outfit used for "Candy Rock Star", a 3D "live performance" using . In the "Candy Rock Star" video, she performed "UNITE IN THE SKY!", a song featuring her voice provider singing as Kohaku. Her original debut outfit consisted of a blue long-sleeved shirt with a brown and orange vest over it. The vest had orange checkers on the side with the word "Unity" under them. She also had orange striped thigh high socks and black shoes. Her hair was split into a type of twin tail style. Her VOCALOID design was a twist on her original debut outfit but with major changes. In all of her designs, she wears her signature black headband with long orange ribbons attached. Relations * AKAZA - A VOCALOID voiced by Asuka Kakumoto. * Otori Yuuji - Father. * Kanbayashi Yuko - Schoolmate. * Fujiwara Misaki - Schoolmate. History Marketing For the Japanese version of the Unity engine, Kohaku's assets were downloadable for free. This proved a popular move with developers using the product. Her license was set to be modified in line with her VOCALOID release. For use of her voicebank within projects, for the non-upfront cost of 10 million Yen the voice would be provided (10 million is the consultation cost) with no additional charges. For other public use of the voicebank, a VOCALOID engine fee will have to be paid. This is due to the Yamaha royal system, and users wound need to seek consultation with 3rd parties for use with VOCALOID and other companies' vocals (example Crypton Future Media, Inc. and Hatsune Miku).http://www.4gamer.net/games/210/G021014/20151205005/ Voicebanks ;Otori Kohaku :The Unity-Chan vocal is meant to represent the singing vocals of "unity-Chan". It is voice acted and intended to sound vivid yet be high of quality. It prefers faster songs over slower. * Unity-Chan (VOCALOID4), January 14, 2016 * Unity-Chan (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) ;Misc versions :A "lite" VOCALOID2 version exists for Unity with VOCALOID. Music featuring Otori Kohaku * * * * }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:Otori Kohaku Category:Unity Technologies Japan Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID4 Category:Mobile VOCALOID Editor Category:Feminine vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Concepts